The present invention relates to an improved medicine cabinet locking mechanism. In the prior art, a demand has existed for a long period of time for a locking mechanism which will render a medicine cabinet safe in the presence of small children. It is well known that small children have inquisitive minds and tend to investigate any device, receptacle, etc. Thus, children often investigate bottles and other objects contained within a medicine cabinet with disasterous results.
Solutions to this problem have been proposed in the prior art, however, they are not believed to be feasible since they include the provision of heavy latching devices which are not only cumbersome and expensive but are also esthetically unpleasing. Thus, a need has developed for a locking mechanism with particular applicability to a medicine cabinet which maintains the esthetic aspects of a medicine cabinet by being substantially concealed in use.